


I walk a lonely road

by pushkin666



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: Kili is alone now.





	

He bowed his head. Pledging everything to his lord. His uncle, his King. Kili put his hand on his bow and placed it in front of him. His weapon and his life. Thorin took his oath, answering him word for word. Kili closed his eyes, closing out the celebration around him, wishing he could close out the sounds as well.

This was wrong, being here without his brother. Just him. He clenched his fists together, feeling once again the loneliness without Fili by his side. The despair that he couldn’t lose. His brother gone.

One where there should have been two. Alone forever.


End file.
